


【德哈】#声音最好听的男人#男人最好听的声音

by Cacia1996



Series: 性爱录像带 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:36:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cacia1996/pseuds/Cacia1996
Summary: GV新人小哈没有安全感温柔男朋友在线宣告主权
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 性爱录像带 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180670
Kudos: 13





	【德哈】#声音最好听的男人#男人最好听的声音

最近哈利在学校总是疑神疑鬼的，学校里总有一群女孩子围在一起看手机，偶尔里会放出奇怪的呻吟，这种声音出现的场合哈利可太熟悉了，他甚至疑心地想是不是自己被扒出来了，于是后知后觉地意识到，如果没有遇到德拉科，自己现在学校里可能早就被看光了。想到这里，哈利身体抖了一下。

两堂课的课间，哈利无聊地趴在阶梯教室打哈欠，身后的一排女生叽叽喳喳地笑，突然一阵强烈的压迫感袭来，哈利疑惑地转头，正对上几个人都笑眯眯地盯着他。

“干嘛？”哈利不自在地摸了摸脸。

“哈利你是gay对不对，有稳定男朋友的那种。”一个女生突然凑上来压低声音问他，另外几个人也都围上来捂着嘴，一副很好奇的模样。

“昂，是，怎么了？”哈利有种不祥的预感。

“那你们会做爱吗？也会叫得这么好听吗？”

几个女生围在一起笑出了声。

哈利心惊肉跳地接过为首那个女生手里的手机。

“等等等等！耳机！”

然而为时已晚，哈利已经按下了播放键。

“啊——”

一声百转千回的呻吟响彻教室。

哈利吓得把手机丢了出去，女孩子们飞快地捂住手机，手忙脚乱地切出了界面。

“什么鬼啊！”哈利惊魂未定。

“你是山顶洞人吗！这是现在推特上话题趋势第一啊！”女生没好气地瞪了他一眼，“你处男啊，就这还害羞上了？”

在几个人七嘴八舌的科普下，远离网络世界的山顶洞人哈利总算是搞明白了怎么回事。

前段时间，推特上有一个很火的话题，叫做#声音最好听的男人。

一开始话题下面都是很正常的安利向，各种演员歌手轮番攻占广场，突然有天在话题广场出现了一个奇怪视频。

是一支gv，视频里的小bottom带着歌剧一样的面罩，虽然看不见脸，但是在top的操弄下叫得百媚千娇，于是底下的评论都在无声的呐喊：

“我宣布！这就是我听过最好听的叫床声！”

“天呐，这个小bottom也太会叫了，听得我都酥了。”

“我现在就要拿到这个人所有的资料！”

以及一小撮非常不和谐的言论。

“没有人想看这个小bottom跟马尔福拍片吗！那简直是视听的盛宴啊！”

“我复议！”

“一人血书！”

“万人血书！”

什么嘛。哈利摸了摸鼻子，装作无所谓的把手机收进口袋，拉住公车的扶手，看向外面快速后退的风景，净是些无聊的人。

回到家里，德拉科还没有回来，哈利趴在沙发上又忍不住把手机摸出来刷，一刷又是那个小bottom的视频。

哈利必须得说，他的声音真的很好听，在做爱的时候也很会撒娇，总是要亲要抱的，还哼哼唧唧地问top自己的身体是否美味，看得人保护欲十足血脉喷张，于是下面的评论也都在说这是爱情的味道。

“明明是个18禁的porn，为什么我眼里却只有他们两个人亲吻和拥抱，这两人也太真了，妈妈我又在gv里寻找爱情。”

德拉科最近觉得很奇怪，哈利本来不是网瘾少年，毕竟他过去的人生里连个像样的智能手机都没有，每天都在讨生活的人哪有精力上网。

但是最近小孩儿却总是带着个耳机缩在沙发的角落里刷手机，他一走过，小孩儿又像是做了什么坏事一样慌张地把手机锁屏，然后乖乖地窝在他怀里。

德拉科实在是忍不住了。

“你最近都在看什么？在家还带耳机，怎么，不能被我听见？”德拉科抱着小恋人，摘下他的耳机。

哈利不吭声，但是耳尖红得滴血。

德拉科作势要去拿他的手机解锁，你说密码？德拉科当然知道，因为是他设的，给哈利买手机那天的日期，没什么纪念意义，不容易被人猜中，虽然现实生活中根本没多少人知道他们的关系。

哈利慌慌张张按住德拉科的手，看着男人挑起来的眉毛，扭捏了半天，支支吾吾地问：“德拉科，你喜欢......就是......你喜不喜欢......呃，就是......”

德拉科很有耐心地看着他，揉着他的后脑勺，像是在鼓励一只小动物一样鼓励让他把话说完。

哈利咬了咬嘴唇，最后决定用实际行动来表示，他靠过去贴近德拉科的耳边，搂着他的脖子，发出一声挤在喉咙里小小的娇喘。

德拉科先是愣了一下，哈利不是一个特别能放得开的人，在情事上也不敢放开来叫，做得狠了就黏黏糊糊地缠着他接吻，实在憋不住了才会泄出细碎的呻吟，就好像是喜欢被碾碎在了喉咙里，一点一点往外挤。

接着德拉科笑了，笑得身体都在小幅度颤抖，哈利不知所措地抬起头，这跟想象中的不一样，一时间感到羞恼，但是德拉科按着他的后脑勺抵住他的额头。

“傻宝宝，你是在做那个最近很火的娇喘挑战吗？”

跟哈利相反，德拉科对于网络上的热点一直都很了解，倒不是说他热衷上网，而是潘西总是会跑来跟他说最近又有什么热点和趋势，这个女人的商业敏感度高得可怕。

娇喘挑战就是潘西运作出来的。

潘西老早就注意到那个#声音最好听的男人话题热度在节节上升，并且第一时间捕捉到了这个话题跑偏的讯号，顺势发起了一个娇喘挑战，让公司里的bottom都去录一支这样的视频，在自己搭档的top耳边娇喘，看看对方什么反应。

然而话题里最火的视频根本就不是自家公司的作品，还是那个带着面具的亚洲少年，甚至还有人开始剪他娇喘的集锦，人气高居不下，气得潘西天天在德拉科办公室转圈。

“这不是画公司的钱给别人做嫁衣吗！你看看他，因为这个活动！人气都快要超过你的片子了！喂！跟你说话呢！你是不是又快两个月没跟波特拍片了！”

德拉科被她转得头晕。

“他们这种水平的片子有什么可看的，毫无艺术水平可言。”

“但是好听！你去让波特也叫吧。所以说，为什么你跟波特的片子里他从来都不叫，我简直要怀疑你是不是不行了！”潘西卷起手里的文件，用纸筒在桌上敲得“啪啪”响。

“无聊。”德拉科懒得理她，看了一眼时间，拿起挂在衣架上的外套，丢下气得牙痒痒的潘西下班回家了。

潘西拿他一点办法也没有，马尔福从来不去蹭热点，他要做热点的创造者。

德拉科看着他的小男友似乎被戳破了计划那样瘪着嘴不做声了。

“你想参加？”德拉科亲了亲男孩鼓起的脸颊，他的宝贝真是可爱死了。

“也不是啦......”哈利自暴自弃地拿起手机，打开刚才在看的页面放到德拉科面前。

德拉科接过手机。

屏幕上是一个拼接的视频，左边是带着黑色蕾丝面具的小bottom在娇喘连连，右边是德拉科含笑注视的目光。

底下的评论跟疯了似的说这就是自己最想看到的场景。

“他们说你应该和他拍才是最般配的，说他的声音肯定能够......让你做出比现在更有趣的反应。”哈利懊恼极了。

德拉科没有说话，一只手搂着哈利，另一只手刷着手机，脸上若有若无的微笑让哈利更不安了，难道说德拉科真的喜欢这个？

看了一会儿，德拉科放下手机，笑着问哈利：“想赢过他吗？”

潘西睡前惯例拿起手机刷推特，她尖叫一声坐起来，简直不敢相信自己刷到了什么东西。

他们的高岭之花马尔福居然在半个小时前上传了一条视频。

画面上，是两个穿戴整齐的人，上面切出去了半截看不见两人的脸，但是可以看到他们在接吻，体型偏小的男孩坐在书桌上，手臂抱着德拉科的脖子，而德拉科则是捧着他的侧脸，拇指在他皮肤上摩挲，他们只是吻了一会儿，男孩发出细细的呜咽，就像是忍不住那样。

然后德拉科的嘴从男孩的唇上移开， 亲了亲他的侧脸，吻了吻他的耳垂，然后向下，流连在他脖子裸露的皮肤上，全程连舌头都没伸出来，只是亲吻，男孩的身体微微颤抖，手臂无力地挂在德拉科肩上，德拉科亲了他一阵，站直身体，男孩伸出手去勾男人的小指，德拉科抬手亲了亲男孩的指根，然后和他十指相扣。

最后德拉科重新站直了，和男孩牵着手，似乎是吻了吻他的眼睛，大家听见一个黏糊的嗓音撒娇一般说：“德拉科，我爱你。”

然后德拉科发出低沉的笑声，说了一句“乖”，朝镜头伸手切断了录制。

整个过程没有一丁点过火的画面，就好像只是单纯的亲吻，而被德拉科亲吻的男孩一直发出那种无法压抑不受控制的喘息，让屏幕外的人看得大气都不敢喘，生怕漏掉一点。

文案是——

****男人最好听的声音，是不经意间泄露的爱意。** **

潘西大笑，这家伙，给小朋友找场子来了。

转发里立刻带上了新的话题#男人最好听的声音，话题热度趋势节节攀升。

你看，她说什么来着，马尔福从来不去蹭热点，他要做热点的创造者。

哈利躺在床上刷手机，德拉科的手机，手机的主人在他身后抱着他陪他一起看评论。

“明明只是一个PG13级别的亲吻啊，朋友们，我为什么看得欲火焚身，比R18的porn性张力还足！”

“我又爬回来了！果然德拉科才是神！谁说我们小宝贝的喘息不好听了，这种无法自拔的爱意才让人欲罢不能啊！”

因为德拉科在片子里从来都是叫哈利宝贝，粉丝们都已经预定俗称叫这个称呼了。德拉科看着怀里的少年完全肉眼可见的变得愉快，嘴角都上扬了。真是小孩。

又刷了一会儿，德拉科从哈利手里把手机抽走了。

“好了，该睡觉了。”

哈利也没抗议，乖乖地转过身窝进爱人的怀里。

“德拉科。”

“嗯？”

“谢谢你。”

一个吻落在头顶。

“晚安。”

哈利安心的闭上眼睛。

谢谢你用爱包容我的惶恐不安。

****\- END -** **


End file.
